LeeNaru Oneshot
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: oneshot. LEMON-GRAPHIC IMAGES. please enjoy. kinda random but is an adult 'playtime'


LeeNaru Oneshot

Lee walked in the door of his house and started undressing. He threw his clothes onto the floor as he made his way up to his shower and stepped in. he took a quick shower and dried himself off. "Perfectly youthful now." he said with his signature grin and good guy pose as he looked at himself in the mirror. (Still naked.)

He walked out of the bathroom and was walking towards his drawer when he saw his lube was on his nightstand instead of in its drawer and that half its contents had been used. He turned around just as Naruto walked up to him.

He moaned as Naruto pushed him onto the bed. Naruto quickly striped his clothes and crawled onto lee's lap. "Lee, I need you. Now. Please don't make me wait for you." Naruto said in a husky, lust heavy voice.

Lee kissed him and rolled them over to where he was laying in between Naruto's legs. Both of them were naked and very hot and sweaty now. They panted after breaking their passionate kiss and started to suck on Naruto's neck, leaving a large purplish mark on his lover's neck.

"Of course Naruto. How can I make my love wait for something their practically dieing for." he said positioning himself at Naruto's entrance, teasing his tight pucker hole.

"Stop teasing." Naruto growled needily. Lee chuckled and thrust deeply in him making him scream. He slowly pulled out and thrusted deeply in, groaning as the warm tightness surrounded him. Naruto whimpered at the slight pain but Lee kissed him deeply and started pumping his cock trying to make him feel really good.

Naruto squirmed underneath him and thrusted against him. Lee moaned and then pulled out. Naruto whimpered with need and frustration when he did but then heard him say, "Hands and knees. Now." he complied and felt Lee thrust into him again, moaning as he was filled again.

Lee continued to pound into him as he felt him start to squirm and writhe with pleasure beneath him. Lee's hand snaked around and started to pump his cock, making Naruto emit a desperate moan. Lee grinned and kept pounding into him, loving the way Naruto was screaming his name.

"Lee I'm gonna cum." he yelled. Lee moaned and continued to thrust into him, moving faster to make him feel more pleasure, his hand speeding up against Naruto's cock. "AHHHH, LEEEEEE" Naruto screamed as he cam on the sheets and Lee's hand. Lee moaned and thrusted into him 1 last time before the pressure of the walls clamping on him sent him over the edge. He screamed his release and rode out the waves of pleasure.

They lay there, side by side before Naruto moaned and said, "I wanna go again." Lee stared incredulous then smirked and asked, "Are you sure?" Naruto grabbed Lee's hand and positioned it at his already semi-hard cock.

"What do you think?" he asked with a fox grin. Lee smirked and picked him up in a hug before kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into Naruto's sweet cavern.

"What position?" Lee asked huskily, turned on that Naruto wanted to go again. "Any, but I'd prefer to set the speed now." he said, voice dripping with lust, being very seductive. "Alright." was Lee's only response.

Naruto pushed Lee down onto his back and kissed him deeply before starting to stroke his semi-hard cock. Once he was fully hard Naruto positioned it at his entrance and thrust himself onto it, moaning as he was filled up again.

"Ngh, Naruto-Ahh-be careful… I don't-Ahh- want you-Ngh- hurt." he moaned out as Naruto bounced up and down on his cock. Lee laid there and watched him throw himself on his cock and could have cum at the sight of it. He reached a hand out and pushed Naruto's hair sweaty hair out of his face and half-leaned up to kiss him deeply, half-pulled him down.

After they broke the kiss Naruto continued to thrust himself on Lee's cock. Lee grabbed his shaft and wrapped his fingers around him, starting to slowly pump him. Their breathing speed up into short gasps of breath, panting from being so close. "N-Naruto…I'm clo -Ngh- close." he moaned out, pumping Naruto faster. "M-me -Ngh- to. Ahh." he moaned. Naruto blushed and speed up when he felt Lee start to throb inside of him.

Lee moaned when he felt he was starting to throb and pumped Naruto harder, then he felt Naruto start to throb to and leaned his head down to lick the tip of Naruto's cock, making him moan. He dipped his tongue into the slit and Naruto couldn't take it.

With a moan, Naruto threw his head back and screamed his release. Lee moaned as he felt Naruto's walls clamp down on his shaft for the second time that day and came again, shouting Naruto's name.

They laid beside each other before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Naruto cuddled against Lee and Lee wrapped his arms around him while they both slept.


End file.
